


Caller ID

by supernaturallylost



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dean is Not Heterosexual, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, cas and sam are besties now, cas is tired because of finals, dean is smooth, theology major castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernaturallylost/pseuds/supernaturallylost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finals are coming around again, and Castiel is stressed out. He is so stressed out, in fact, that he decides to turn off the lights in the small library study room for a quick nap. Much to his dismay, he is interrupted by the light of a phone that had been left in the room. According to the caller ID on the phone, someone's Mom is calling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caller ID

A very bright light illuminated the dark study room. From it were cast shadows of a student leaning into his folded arms and a text book propped up on its edge in front of him. The phone was in the corner of the room, partially obscured by a stack of newspapers, research journals, and nonfiction books all having to do with the same topic. The incessant flashing of the screen eventually pulled the sleeping student from his rest.

“Whothere?” he mumbled groggily.

When he sat up, the red hood of his sweatshirt fell off of his head. His dark brown hair stood up at angles and his eyes sagged with the weight of denied sleep. Still, the student shook the stupor from his attention before looking around the room. Finally, he saw where the light was coming from.

He grumbled as he stood. Then, he walked over to the phone to read the caller ID from someone’s lost phone. It read: Mother.

The student cleared his throat before accepting the call.

“This is Castiel,” he said hoarsely.

“Oh,” came a soft male voice. “Um, is Dean there?”

“Is that whose phone this is?” Cas yawned.

“Uh,” the voice hesitated again, “yeah. Dean Winchester.”

Cas nodded as his yawn ended.

“So, uh,” the man on the other end of the phone said, “how do you know my brother?”

Cas cleared his throat.

“I don’t,” he shrugged. “This phone was left in my study room in the library under some books.”

An awkward silence followed before Cas remembered whose name was on the caller ID.

“The, uh,” he said as he rubbed his eyes, “the caller ID said it was his mother calling.”

The man on the other end of the phone laughed, and Cas could practically feel him nodding.

“Yeah,” he said. He made a sound like he was sucking in air through his teeth. “I call him to make sure he’s alive every once in a while. He thinks it’s annoying. ‘Dean, don’t stay out too late drinking.’ ‘Yes, mom.’ You know the drill, right, Castiel?”

Cas bit his cheek.

“So you’re Dean’s brother?”

“That’s right,” the man laughed awkwardly. “I’m Sam. Nice to meet you.”

“You too,” Cas yawned again. “Any idea where I can find Dean? He probably wants his phone back, huh?”

“No idea,” Sam shrugged. “Did you say the phone was in a stack of books?”

“Yeah. There are books and journals and papers about chimera.”

Cas picked up one of the books and stared at an image of a three headed beast: one lion head, one snake head, and one goat head. The title of the book was _Surviving an Encounter with Death: My Journey in the Mountains_.

“Hey, could you do me a favor?” Sam asked suddenly. “Dean was actually supposed to be researching for this joint project we’re doing, and he was supposed to check out some books for me. Would you mind checking them out under his name and then delivering them to me? I was going to meet him at the coffee shop by campus at two o’clock.”

“I was going to take a nap,” Cas hesitated. Then, he threw a hand in the air and said, “Alright. Are you there already? It’s only noon.”

With a tinge of embarrassment in his voice, Sam answered, “Yeah, I drink a lot of coffee and tea.”

“Okay,” Cas laughed lightly. “I’ll meet you there with the books in a few minutes. Should I bring your brother’s phone, too?”

 

Sam was leaning forward, his head tilted back with laughter, at the jokes Castiel was telling.

“And my paper is due tomorrow,” Cas ended with a grin. “I guess I should finish it at some point.”

Sam shrugged and took a long drink of his green tea. The two of them were smiling contentedly when Dean finally stepped into the coffee shop. The first thing he noticed was the stranger laughing beside his brother. The man had dark brown hair, sea blue eyes, and a smile that looked like the rising of the sun. Dean took a moment to stand in the doorway and admire the stranger before he strutted forward.

“Sammy!” he said smoothly. “I couldn’t find my phone to tell you I’d be late, but I never thought you’d just replace me like that.”

Sam shook his head while Cas looked at the clock. Three hours had just flown by.

“This is Castiel,” Sam smiled. “He goes to your school.”

“This is yours,” Castiel said, handing Dean’s phone back to its owner. Dean needed a second to get over how lovely and raspy the new acquaintance’s voice sounded. “Your brother called and woke me up from a nap, and now I have a lot of work to do before my exam tomorrow.”

“Well,” Dean blushed lightly, “you two certainly look chummy. What are you talking about?”

Dean grabbed a chair and consciously made the decision to swing it around and sit on it backwards, facing the table. The movement was so intentional that Sam felt embarrassed for his brother, but Cas only looked on with admiration. While Castiel blushed happily, Dean propped his elbows on the table.

For the next two hours, Sam was torn between amusement and embarrassment as Dean flirted relentlessly with Cas. By the time Sam finally excused himself, with the library books Cas had retrieved for him, Dean was leaning laughing with his fingers brushing gently over Cas’ arm.

“I’m going to get going,” Sam smiled, shaking his head. “Go to bed at a reasonable time, Dean.”

“Alright, mother,” Dean nodded sarcastically as he took Sam’s seat across from Castiel.

He remained in that seat until the coffee shop closed, at which point he persuaded Cas to go on a real date with him after finals. Dean walked back to his dormitory with a skip in his step. Cas just grinned stupidly for the rest of the night as he finally sat down to write his paper.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you have any comments, I'd love to hear them!


End file.
